the choices we make can define the rest of our day
by Louiisa
Summary: This is a story I wrote in german and now I translated it to post it here.   Mainly it's a Delena story. They wanna find a solution to kill Klaus, but they have no idea, where they should search.  And then Elena's mother appears...
1. Prologue

Elena Gilbert lives in a world that is confusing, supernatural and most of all; dangerous. Sometimes she wants to have a normal life, but becauso of her friends and her love she realizes that this danger is normal for her. And this is something she wouldn't give up for anything in the world. Even if it means that she might not survive. Because Klaus can't be killed. No one has any idea how to kill him.

But suddenly two persons appear. Two persons which are dead since may 2009. And these two Persons are bringing the solution. But it costs a high price.

Elena has to make a choice.

She has to choose between the safety of her friends and family and her true love.

How will she ever choose?


	2. Warrior Princess

I apolagize for every mistake I made, but this is the first story I wrote in english.

After all I hope you like it :)

And please leave a comment :D

'He did what? You're kidding, aren't you?' Caroline was screaming in her phone, so that I thought I wouldn't be able to hear anything, anymore. Actually I could have imagined that she would react like she did. It was Caroline! The annoying, neurotic little girl, which talks too much but is one of my best friends.

I was about to answer but she interrupted me.

'I know he turned of his humanity, but he can't treat you like this! After all you love eachother.'

When she said the last words I had to swallow. Did we really love eachother at all?

At the moment Stefan is feeling nothing, but I feel even more...

And the only feelings I have right now for him are anger and contempt.

'Are you still there?'

Caroline's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Yes, of course.'

I put my thoughts away to focus on our conversation.

'And what are you going to do now, Elena?After all, he hurted you. Physical and psycholigical.'

She was right. Stefan hurted me. But the bite was nothing compared to what my heart was going through.

'I will fight.'

'Are you serious? You wanna fight against a vampire?'

'Go ahead, make fun of me. But can we talk about this later? I've got to go. We'll meet tonight.'

'Okay, bye Elena.'

After she hang up I took my sport outfit and got dressed.

In the car I thought about what Ric said to me this morning. That I can do everything I want.

I'll train till I die, so that no one can hurt me again. But for this I needed help.

I parked my car and took my phone. I didn't know, why I wanted to ask Damon for help.

I could have dialed any number, well any number I have in my mind. And these are only Bonnie's and Damon's. But I dialed his.

'What's up?' What's up? Really? Couldn't he say anything else? Wait... It was Damon.

'I need your help.' It was easy for me to ask him.

'With what?' He sounded worried.

'Just come to Ric's Flat.' Fastly I hang up and got out of my car.

I was absolutely sure, that he'll come.

Sweat ran down my body and with every time I pushed up the weights it did get harder and harder.

But I will be successful!

Damon entered the room.

'Do you know what happened? Stefan called me a human bloodbag. He's a completly different person!'

I didn't stop lifting the weights. Damon stood behind me, which confused me a bit.

He didn't kept the reason why he had done a secret for long.

He took the weight and pushed it down on me.

I wasn't able to move it anymore.

'What are you doing?' I said it with a bit anger in my voice.

'Damon!'

'I'm helping you.' Haha, really funny Damon...

'Come on, Buffy!' Buffy? Did he really think that this is funny?

'Stop it!' I've let go of the weights and he easily put them away.

Hardly breathing I said to myself: 'As if one Salvatore wouldn't be bad enough.'

'You called me, here I am.'

He went to the table and took a wooden stake.

'What's your plan, oh warrior princess?'

'I have no plan. But we need one.' This was the truth. We had to kill Klaus somehow.

'So, why are you training?' Damon played with the stake and was faking throwing it.

'Because I want to fight. I don't want to get hurt again.'

When I was saying this, I went to him and stopped right before him.

'Will you help me?' I looked into his wonderful eyes and lost myself in them.

He took my right hand and put it on his chest.

Half on his shirt and half on his naked skin.

'What are you doing?' Damon was moving my hand slowly.

'Do you feel that? It's a sternum. A solid platebone.'

He turned me around so that I stood with back on his body.

Damon still hold my hand and I was unable to move.

I felt when he touched my skin under my tank top. I was feeling like I burned.

'Right here. Next to the spine. That's your way to a vampires heart.'

He pulled back his hand and whispered into my ear.

'I'll do whatever it is you want me to do, Elena.'

I turned around and looked right into his face.

'No one's gonna hurt you.'

My eyes were focused on his lips and I dind't want anything else than kissing him.

'Especially not my brother.' His brother, Stefan.

I couldn't kiss him. There was still Stefan!

Without any word he left the room.

But I stood there for a long time, until my phone was ringing.

It was Caroline and I was pretty sure, that she wanted to talk to me about tonight...


End file.
